


Weakness

by lace (wisp)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Feitan is only in for a teeny bit, Other, So Kortopi can make a copy of Chrollo right? Do you see where this is going?, also xe is nb and Kortopi is agender!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp/pseuds/lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kortopi has found a way to cope with their growing want for Chrollo's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Kortopi is shy, cute and loves their boss more than anything. Kind of wordy not really my thing, only one line of dialogue in the whole thing.

Kortopi closed the door behind them and stood against it until Feitan's footsteps could no longer be heard. They had just gotten back from an undercover job for Chrollo, their mission was simple and Chrollo had only invited a few of the Troupe's members to help, although all of the spiders would reap the rewards by the end it was no use having everyone go out of their way for something that could be done with only a few of them.

Feitan had stopped by to ask Kortopi how their own private task had been going to which they told xem it was going fine and refused to speak any more. Feitan had been helping them deal with something very personal, something they had longed to do but never had the courage or the ability to do it on their own.

Kortopi looked over to the bed at the end of the room and saw the culmination of their plan. Their boss's still figure lay on the bed, unmoving- not even breathing.

They walked slowly over to it, if this had really been Chrollo laying on the bed they would feel his nen by now- warm and powerful. But this was a fake created by Kortopi's power and they were unable to copy anything like the heat of his body, the feel of his nen or even his relaxed breathing. He lay as if he were dead.

Kortopi tentatively sat themselves on the edge of the bed and shuffled close to where his boss's copy was laying, they sat up on their knees and rested their hands on their lap as they watched Chrollo's unmoving facial expression. They reached a shaky hand out to touch his face, it was cold but soft and smooth as they remembered. Even though he could not replicate everything perfectly Chrollo's face remained flawless and beautiful, his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted almost in a small sigh.

Kortopi was thankfully one of the lucky few who spent most of their time by the boss's side but even though they were close to each other affection from Chrollo was something saved for occasions. Pats on the head and warm smiles were given out in spades, but anything beyond that was rare and something Kortopi wanted so badly that they had almost pleaded.

Even though this wasn't really their boss it comforted Kortopi to have him here and the ability to touch him without asking or feeling rude was so wonderful. They sighed as they combed a hand though Chrollo's combed back hair and imagined him humming and leaning into the touch.

Affection wasn't something Kortopi was known for, they kept quiet and only felt truly comfortable talking when it was either about themselves or with Chrollo alone. It was only because they were so reserved that people had treated them like a shadow, they enjoyed being part of this big fucked up family however didn't really know how to show it. The boss had always known how they felt anyway and the only attention that they truly desired was his.

Kortopi's heart jolted as they thought of kissing the fake Chrollo's lips, they couldn't remember the last time he had done so. They leaned over his tall body and held his face with two hands as they swallowed hard, they moved their head closer and their hair fell over Chrollo's face- oh if this were real they were sure they would be hearing Chrollo's ringing laughter by now.

They lifted their boss's head slightly upwards as they delicately pressed their lips against his, the dead weight of his head made it harder to lift but with a little effort it kind of felt like Chrollo was pushing against him with something Kortopi imagined as want.

Koropi's lips quivered and their heart swelled as they brought their lips up to the cross shaped tattoo on Chrollo's forehead. Chrollo would never let his guard down and allow himself to be so submissive- even if it were in the presence of one other spider and the act of asking Chrollo to lean down so Kortopi could kiss him was too embarrassing. To tell the truth they would prefer if Chrollo was the one who initiated the action.

They pulled away and dropped the head in their hands, they were excited but couldn't make the little worry in the back of their head go away. What if Feitan told someone? What would Chrollo think? Would he be amused or annoyed? Surely what they were doing was innocent enough not to hurt him too much. Kortopi scanned the room with their one eye as they quickly made up an escape plan if anyone were to come knocking.

They sat for a few minutes on their knees by Chrollo's side holding his hand, Kortopi's transferred heat almost made it seem like Chrollo's hand was warm and alive against their own, this felt almost real.

They used their En to track where the real Chrollo was, he was at the end of the corridor one floor down. He wasn't moving which probably meant he was reading or sleeping, Kortopi couldn't sense if he was with anyone but if he were alone they might bring up the courage to knock on his door and ask for the attention they were starved of.

Kortopi would love for their boss to address him now, to ask them to hold his hand or to tidy his hair- even just to call him one of the pet names Chrollo was so liberal with. Kortopi has heard him utter darling and love on occasion, such names they could only wish they could hear their boss call him now.

But for now they were content with the copy, they lay down on the bed beside him and gazed at his profile as they fidgeted with their hands nervously.

“Boss, uh,” Kortopi brought their left arm over Chrollo's body before slowly guiding their hand over his bare chest and up to his jawline. They tipped Chrollo's head to the side and gave into their urge to kiss him another time, it was soft and slow and filled with endless affection that they dreamed of one day showing the real Chrollo.

They sat up and dragged their boss's body to the head of the bed so that he could rest against the pillows. Kortopi settled their own head against the pillows and faced Chrollo, their face felt warmer as they studied his face closely. He was the most beautiful person Kortopi had ever seen and in that moment they doubted that they would ever see anyone who even would come close to matching it.

Kortopi sighed and internally vowed to never let this happen again, though they would savour the rest of the time they had with Chrollo's body and in the morning they would try look the real Chrollo in the eyes. Maybe even one day tell him how they really felt more often.

 


End file.
